The present invention pertains to electronic locks and, more particularly, to an electronic lock for furniture.
A wide variety of locks are utilized in the furniture industry. Size, ease of installation, and appearance are important considerations in selection of a lock for a particular furniture design. Security and cost are also important considerations in selection of a lock for a furniture unit. Manually actuated twist and plunger locks are two examples of lock mechanisms which are widely utilized in furniture.
A number of difficulties are presented by known manually actuated locks. At the factory where these locks are installed in a furniture unit, the unique key that actuates the lock must be matched to the furniture unit in which the lock is installed. Additionally, the key generally remains with the furniture unit until the end consumer actually takes possession. After the customer takes possession, they occasionally lose keys. In the case of office furniture, employees often take keys with them after they leave employment with a company. Security considerations may require replacement of the lock if keys are lost or taken.
Because each lock uses a unique key, which must be replicated if lost, it is difficult to quickly replace lost or stolen keys. Some companies maintain records of keys for each furniture unit that they manufacture. New keys may be then obtained from the manufacturer. However, it is time consuming and costly for the manufacturer to generate and maintain such records. Additionally, it takes time to ship new keys to the customer.
An alternative to replacing a lost key is replacement of the lock. However, it is costly and time consuming to replace the lock. The services of a locksmith are generally required.
An alternative to manual key actuated locks are combination locks. Combination locks require that the user enter an access code, either electronically or mechanically, to unlock the furniture. Although these locks do not require a unique key, users are required to maintain the access code. However, users often forget their access code. Security problems are presented if the user maintains a written record of the code.
Electronic combination locks are known which use stored codes to control a lock. Application of such locks to furniture units may require significant alteration of the furniture unit to accommodate the electronic lock mechanism. Such locks have not been effectively adapted to the furniture environment, and do not practically allow retrofitting in existing furniture units. Additionally, electronic combination locks generally suffer from the same disadvantages of manual combination locks. Such locks may be costly, complex and may present similar security problems.